


World's Greatest -- Der Beste Dad Der Welt

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x15, Fehlende Szene, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Von peinlichen Aufklärungsgesprächen, Teenagern und der Erkenntnis, wie bedeutsam es ist, zu wissen, dass man jemandem wichtig ist.2x15 'Sexy'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/gifts).
  * A translation of [World's Greatest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100855) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Das letzte Drittel dieser Geschichte aus Burts Sicht nimmt Bezug auf Ereignisse der darauffolgenden Episode. Ich denke mal, dass die Leser dieser Szenen die Serie sowieso kennen und wissen, was kommt. Falls aber doch jemand hier unterwegs sein sollte, der die Folge 16 'Unsere Eigenen Songs' noch nicht gesehen hat, habe ich eine Spoilerwarnung eingebaut.

 

 

Er besitzt diesen Kaffeebecher, auf dem steht 'World's Greatest Dad'.

Elizabeth hatte ihn ihm geschenkt, als Kurt noch ein Baby war. Er hatte gezahnt, war die ganze Zeit unleidlich und weinerlich gewesen und in jener Nacht war Burt an der Reihe gewesen, mit Kurt auf dem Arm auf und ab zu gehen und ihn zu wiegen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihn wenigstens für eine Stunde oder so zu beruhigen. Irgendwann war er dann zu müde gewesen, um weiter hin und her zu laufen und hatte sich aufs Sofa sinken lassen, Kurt immer noch an seiner Brust gewiegt, bis er sich endlich ein wenig beruhigte und Burt beschloss, noch ein paar Minuten länger sitzenzubleiben, bevor er versuchen würde, Kurt wieder zurück in sein Bettchen zu legen. Aber dann waren ihm selbst die Augen zugefallen und er hatte es nicht geschafft, sie wieder zu öffnen.

Als er aufgewacht war, strahlte draußen die Sonne. Kurt schlief immer noch fest, eine winzige Hand in Burts Sweatshirt gekrallt und Elizabeth lächelte auf sie beide herab, mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand, aus dem es dampfte. Das ganze Haus roch nach Kaffee und Zimt und nach irgendetwas Süßem, und obwohl Burt immer noch erschöpft war, weil er die halbe Nacht mit seinem Sohn wach geblieben war, war es eine friedvolle Erschöpfung, sicher und behaglich und warm.

Elizabeth hatte sich neben das Sofa gekauert und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. "Alles Gute zum Vatertag", hatte sie lächelnd gesagt und ihm den Becher hingehalten.

_World's Greatest Dad._

Wenn man recht darüber nachdenkt, sind das ziemlich hohe Erwartungen, denen er da gerecht werden muss.

 

*** * * ***

 

Eigentlich gefällt es ihm nicht, dass Blaine einfach so wieder geht.

Ja, der Junge hat eine Grenze überschritten, aber irgendwie hat er auch recht. Verdammt, Burt weiß, dass er mit Kurt reden sollte über .... Sex, Beziehungen und all das. Es wird ihnen beiden peinlich sein, und er wird es wahrscheinlich schaffen, bereits in den ersten fünf Minuten mindestens fünfzig beleidigende Sachen zu sagen und dann wird Kurt sauer auf ihn sein und sie werden streiten .... aber müssen nicht alle Eltern früher oder später da durch? Er kann Kurt nicht anders behandeln, nur weil er schwul ist. Nein, tatsächlich _darf_ er ihn nicht anders behandeln. Er _muss_ ihn behandeln wie jeden anderen Jungen auch. Und wenn dazu peinliche Bienchen-und-Blümchen Gespräche gehören, dann reißen sie sich wohl beide mal besser zusammen und ziehen das durch.

Er sollte nicht erwarten, dass Kurts Freund das für ihn übernimmt, und er sollte es nicht nötig haben, dass Kurts Freund ihn daran erinnern muss, dass es Dinge gibt, die nur Eltern sagen können. Er kann diesen Jungen jetzt nicht einfach weggehen lassen, als hätte er etwas Schreckliches getan, wo er doch nur versucht hat, Kurts Leben ein bisschen besser zu machen.

"Heh", ruft er , rückt seine Baseballkappe zurecht und wischt sich die Hände an seinem Overall ab. "Warte einen Moment." Blaine bleibt zögernd an der Tür stehen und sieht sich zu Burt um. Aus dieser Entfernung ist es schwer zu sagen, aber er wirkt leicht nervös. Ehrlich gesagt ist es ziemlich beeindruckend, dass er überhaupt hier ist; als Burt in seinem Alter war, hätte er nie den Arsch in der Hose gehabt, so was durchzuziehen. Er muss immer wieder darüber nachdenken, dass diese Kids, Jungs wie Kurt und Blaine .... naja, dass sie irgendwie aus härterem Holz geschnitzt sind als der Durchschnitt.

Und irgendwie müssen sie das ja auch sein, so wie die Welt nun mal ist.

Blaine beobachtet mit großen Augen, wie Burt quer durch die Werkstatthalle auf ihn zu kommt. Er hat die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Lodenjacke vergraben und als Burt schließlich vor ihm steht, starrt er zu ihm auf – und ja – der Junge ist ein wenig ängstlich. Burt versucht weniger grimmig dreinzuschauen und nach einem Moment des Zögerns schlägt er Blaine sogar freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Danke", sagt er und Blaine fällt fast die Kinnlade herunter. "Dafür, dass du dich um Kurt sorgst. Ich bin froh, dass er einen Freund wie dich hat."

"Ähm, ich." Blaine senkt den Kopf und sieht zu Boden, offenbar verlegen, aber Burt ist mittlerweile ziemlich gut darin, Gesichtsausdrücke im Profil zu interpretieren (Kurt kann seinem Vater auch nicht immer wirklich in die Augen sehen, wenn es ernst wird) und er kann sehen, wie Blaines Mundwinkel sich nach oben ziehen und sich in seinen Augenwinkeln Fältchen bilden. "Danke, Mr Hummel", sagt er leise und für ein paar Augenblicke ist er ein linkischer Teenager, nicht anders als Kurt oder Finn oder irgendein anderes der Glee Kids, die Burt schon getroffen hat. In gewisser Weise ist das beruhigend.

"Einen schönen Tag noch", sagt Burt und Blaine schenkt ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, senkt den Kopf und eilt aus der Werkstatt.

Burt sieht ihm nach und fragt sich, ob er misstrauisch werden sollte. Immerhin hat er Blaine vor gar nicht so langer Zeit im Bett seines Sohnes vorgefunden und obwohl Kurt gesagt hatte, sie seien nur Freunde, ist Burt sich da nicht sicher. Besonders jetzt, da Blaine versucht, Einfluss auf Kurts Sex-Leben zu nehmen.

Allerdings hat die Art, wie Blaine darüber gesprochen hatte -- dass Kurt etwas mit irgendeinem Jungen auf einer Party anfangen könnte – ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht wollte, dass so etwas geschieht. Dass er ernsthaft besorgt war, was Kurt dann widerfahren könnte. Und wahrscheinlich hat er gar nicht so unrecht. Kurt ist manchmal ziemlich einsam; es wäre ein Leichtes für jemanden, daraus einen Vorteil zu schlagen, und Kurt, so sensibel wie er nun einmal war, würde es nicht einfach abschütteln können, als sei nichts geschehen. Es würde ihn verletzen. Es würde ihn zutiefst verletzen.

Und verdammt noch mal, Blaine leidet ganz offensichtlich unter der Tatsache, dass er mit seinem eigenen Vater nicht über solche Dinge reden kann. Burt will nicht, dass Kurt sich genauso fühlt; als wäre sein Schwulsein Burt unangenehm. Sie haben schon genug Probleme deswegen miteinander gehabt; es macht keinen Sinn, es schlimmer zu machen als es unbedingt sein muss.

Und dann – hat Kurt ihn nicht geradezu aufgefordert, mit ihm darüber zu reden?

Burt holt tief Luft und geht zurück zu dem Wagen an dem er gearbeitet hat. Es wird Zeit, dass er damit fertig wird, damit er alles Nötige besorgen kann ..... Bücher, Broschüren oder was sonst noch. Er und Kurt haben ein wichtiges Gespräch vor sich und vorher muss er noch ein paar Dinge lernen.

 

*** * * ***

 

Kurt bleibt nicht lange genug, als dass Burt ihm tatsächlich seinen Toast noch machen könnte; er stürzt zur Treppe, die Broschüren in der Hand, bevor Burt auch nur aus seinem Stuhl aufgestanden ist. Es ist keine wirkliche Überraschung. Kurt hatte immer schon die Tendenz, sich zurückzuziehen, wenn etwas peinlich zu werden drohte und Gott weiß, das war für sie beide peinlich genug, obwohl es, im Großen und Ganzen besehen, eigentlich ganz gut lief. Auch wenn sie nicht über all die verschiedenen Praktiken geredet haben oder ins Detail gegangen sind, in Bezug auf Geschlechtskrankheiten und Kondome, so hat Burt doch das Gefühl, dass das Wichtigste gesagt wurde. Und keiner von ihnen ist laut geworden. Und Kurt hat zugehört und macht sich jetzt darüber Gedanken und mehr konnte Burt sich wirklich nicht erhoffen.

Und doch geht ihm Kurts Gesichtsausdruck nicht aus dem Sinn, als Burt ihm gesagt hatte, dass er _wichtig_ sei, als wäre er überrascht, diese Worte zu hören. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht persönlich nehmen sollte. Nach allem, was sie im letzten Jahr durchgemacht haben, weiß Kurt (oder er sollte es jedenfalls wissen), dass Burt es genauso meinte, als er gesagt hatte, dass er Kurt liebt, komme was da wolle, und dass er immer für seinen Sohn da sein werde. Es ist nur ...... da draußen gibt es eine ganze Menge anderer Leute, die Kurt einreden, dass er _nicht_ wichtig ist, dass seine Rechte nicht wichtig sind, oder seine Sicherheit und Burt versucht, diese Stimmen zum Schweigen zu bringen so gut er kann, aber er ist nicht immer so gut im Reden, findet nicht immer die richtigen Worte, um auszudrücken, was er eigentlich sagen will.

Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er einfach aufgeben darf. Im Gegenteil, es bedeutet, dass er sich umso mehr anstrengen muss. Verdammt, das ist schließlich sein Job, oder etwa nicht?

Er seufzt, steht auf und geht zum Brotkasten. Er kann nicht alle von Kurts Problemen mit ein paar Broschüren und einem fünf-minütigen Gespräch aus der Welt schaffen. Aber wenigstens macht er einen verdammt guten Toast.

Kurt hat seine Tür offenstehen lassen; Burt kann ihn reden hören, als er mit einem Teller in der Hand die Treppe hoch kommt,. "Es war nicht wirklich _schlimm_ ", sagt Kurt, seine Stimme etwas höher als sonst. "Ich hab' nur ..... ich meine, war es bei dir auch so peinlich? Als du mit deinen Eltern darüber geredet hast?"

Burt ist überrascht, als er Blaines Antwort _hört_ , eine blecherne Stimme aus Kurts Computerlautsprecher — sie nutzen anscheinend dieses Internet-Dings, das Video-Telefon oder Chat oder ... wie immer man das nennt. "Im Ernst, Kurt, hast du meine Eltern nicht kennengelernt? Reden ist nicht wirklich ..... wir reden nicht wirklich viel miteinander."

 _Ich habe keine solche Beziehung zu meinem Dad wie Sie zu Kurt_ , hatte Blaine gesagt. Burt fragt sich, ob er da vielleicht _nicht_ übertrieben hat. Besonders, weil Kurt nicht widerspricht oder ihm sagt, dass das doch lächerlich sei, oder etwas in der Art und das Schweigen andauert, lang und unangenehm.

"Es ist schon okay", sagt Blaine nach einer Weile. Es wirkt ein bisschen bemüht, obwohl Burt das nun wirklich nicht beurteilen kann. "Ich meine, nach dem, was du erzählst, klingt es schon nach einer leicht traumatischen Erfahrung, von daher ......."

"Ja", sagt Kurt, aber er klingt nicht überzeugt. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

"Ich meine nicht, dass ..... es war doch gut, oder? Ich meine, dein Vater erkennt dein Schwulsein wenigstens an und vielleicht brauchst du ja auch eine etwas andere Art von Aufklärungsgespräch, als ...... du weißt schon, als einfach nur zu sagen, dass du aufpassen sollst, niemanden zu schwängern. Er bemüht sich. Das ist mehr als ich über meinen — " Blaine bricht ab. "Tut mir leid, sorry, ich sollte...."

"Schlechten Tag gehabt?" fragt Kurt und Burt dreht auf dem Absatz um und geht die Treppe wieder runter, den Toast immer noch in der Hand. Denn natürlich muss er Kurt daran erinnern, dass er wertvoll ist, etwas Besonderes, dass er geliebt wird, aber jetzt im Moment sollte er das vielleicht lieber bleiben lassen, wenn Blaine es mitbekommen würde. Denn vielleicht würde Blaine sich dann irgendwie weniger geliebt fühlen.

_Denken Sie, mein Dad baut mit mir Autos aus Liebe zu Autos auf? Er hat es sicher gemacht, weil er dachte, ich würde hetero werden mit ölverschmierten Händen._

Natürlich.... nur weil Blaine _annimmt_ , dass sein Vater so denkt, muss das nicht heißen, dass es stimmt. Verdammt, Kurt hat mit dieser dümmlichen Blondine vom Glee Club rumgemacht, weil er _dachte_ , dass es Burt das Leben erleichtern würde; dass es ihre Beziehung verbessern würde. Aber trotzdem. Burt hatte in jener Woche ein paar wertvolle Lektionen gelernt, darüber wie er darauf achten muss, Kurt mit einzubeziehen, ihn nicht links liegen zu lassen.

Und Blaine ist nicht sein Sohn, und es ist nun wirklich nicht Burts Aufgabe, aber – Jemand muss sich doch um den Jungen sorgen. Und wenn Burt etwas kann, dann ist es, sich zu sorgen.

Sorgen machen und Toast. Aber meistens eher Sorgen.

 

*** * * ***

 

"Vielleicht ist es ja besser", sagt Carole mit einem Blick zur Decke, als sie abends im Bett liegen. "Zu warten. Ich meine, Finn und ich hatten dieses Gespräch, als er zwölf war, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er das meiste seitdem schon wieder vergessen hat. Sieh dir nur an, was ihm und Quinn Fabray passiert ist."

"Tja", sagt Burt und verschränkt die Hände auf seinem Bauch. Er ist überzeugt, Carole macht Witze, oder sie versucht es zumindest, aber diese ganze Quinn-Sache macht ihn immer noch wütend. Nicht, weil sie schwanger wurde, denn das war nicht ihre Schuld, und auch nicht, weil sie gelogen hatte, denn das tun Kids, wenn sie Angst haben und auch nicht wegen irgend etwas, was sie, Finn oder selbst Puckerman getan haben. Was ihm immer noch an die Nieren geht, ist, dass ihre Eltern _sie tatsächlich deswegen rausgeworfen_ haben.

Carole seufzt und legt eine Hand auf seine. Ihre Unterarme berühren sich und obwohl das nur eine winzige Geste ist, wird ihm wieder mal bewusst, wie sehr er sie dafür liebt. "Oh, ganz im Ernst, Burt", sagt sie. "Du hast die Fabrays damals nicht einmal gekannt und das ist wirklich eine Schande; ich hätte dich liebend gern auf Russell und Judy losgelassen."

"Losgelassen?" Burt dreht sich grinsend zu ihr hin. "Bin ich etwa ein Pitbull, oder was?"

Sie kuschelt sich lächelnd ein wenig enger an ihn. "Nein, ich dachte da eher an einen großen, überfürsorglichen Bernhardiner."

"Du behauptest also, dass ich sabbere? Ist es das, was du meinst? Denn Bernhardiner sind ziemliche Sabbermäuler, stimmt's? Sabbern alles voll. So in etwa?" Er bedeckt ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, einfach so und aus Prinzip und Carole lacht auch dann noch, als sie ihr Gesicht mit einem Zipfel des Betttuchs trocknet. Und dann muss auch er lachen, er kann einfach nicht anders.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, legt sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er schließt sie in die Arme und bemerkt, dass ihm die Sache immer noch im Kopf herumgeht. Die Fabrays, die Andersons und all diese verschiedenen Typen von Eltern da draußen in der Welt. Wie manche von ihnen einfach ....... ihre Kinder verstoßen können, vernachlässigen, sich kein bisschen _kümmern_ um diese wertvollen, zerbrechlichen Leben, die ihnen anvertraut sind.

Er will nicht glauben, dass Blaines Familie ist wie die Fabrays. Er will sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich nicht um ihren Sohn sorgen. Aber er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er nicht wenigstens in Erwägung ziehen würde, dass ..... vielleicht, ja vielleicht tun sie es wirklich nicht. Oder zumindest sorgen sie sich nicht genug, um ihn so zu lieben wie er es verdient.

Carole lacht wieder, aber es hat einen traurigen Unterton. "Du weißt schon, dass du sie nicht alle beschützen kannst, oder?", sagt sie.

"Ach, nein?" fragt Burt, und drückt sie ein wenig fester. "Wer sagt das?"

Carole schüttelt nur den Kopf, ihr Haar kitzelt Burts Kinn. "Jetzt schlaf schon, Liebling."

 

*** * * ***

 

Eigentlich benutzt Burt den _'World's Greatest Dad'_ -Becher nicht mehr. Zum Teil aus Sentimentalität – er ist manchmal ungeschickt, lässt Sachen fallen und er möchte keins von Elizabeths Geschenken kaputt machen. Zum Teil aber auch aus reiner Gewohnheit. Irgendwann hat er angefangen, stattdessen den ' _Hummel Tire and Lube'-_ Becher zu benutzen und der steht jetzt ganz vorne im Schrank, während der _World's Greatest Dad_ weiter hinten steht, wo man nicht so leicht rankommt.

Aber manchmal holt Kurt ihn aus seinem Versteck hervor, füllt ihn mit Burts morgendlicher Dosis an koffeinfreiem Kaffee und kredenzt ihn zusammen mit seinem Frühstück. Er macht das natürlich an jedem Vatertag, an Burts Geburtstag und manchmal auch ganz ohne Grund, einfach so, oder aber aus Gründen, die Burt nicht ohne weiteres erkennt. Burt könnte sich natürlich täuschen, aber er stellt sich vor, dass es ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass er etwas gut gemacht hat, dass er seinen Sohn glücklich gemacht hat, auch wenn es unbewusst geschehen ist. Es ist Kurts Art _Danke, Dad_ zu sagen, ohne es auszusprechen.

Am Morgen nach ihrem Bienchen-und-Blümchen Gespräch hat Kurt den Becher hervorgeholt.

Deshalb muss Burt jetzt wahrscheinlich daran denken, in diesem stylischen CoffeeShop, einen Pappbecher in der Hand, während er zusieht, wie Blaine Zucker in seinen Kaffee rührt.

_World's Greatest Dad._

"Also", sagt Burt und Blaine schaut ihn an – vielleicht ein wenig nervös. Burt kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen. "Ich habe nachgedacht über einige der Sachen, die du letztens zu mir gesagt hast. In der Werkstatt......und vielleicht überschreite _ich_ ja jetzt eine Grenze, aber ....."

Blaine sieht ihn mit feuchten Augen an. "Mr Hummel, ich — "

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagt Burt in bewusst ruhigem Tonfall, aber Blaine verstummt sofort, sinkt in sich zusammen und senkt den Blick wieder auf seinen Becher. Er scheint zu befürchten, dass er in Schwierigkeiten ist. Als könnte Burt ihn anschreien. Burt holt tief Luft und versucht, so sanft und freundlich wie möglich zu bleiben. "Also, ich kenne eine ganze Menge Jungs, die überhaupt kein Problem damit hätten, mit jemandem rumzumachen, den sie anschließend nie wieder sehen. Aber es hörte sich so an, als fändest du diese Idee nicht so toll, zumindest nicht für Kurt. Deshalb dachte ich mir, dass du es dir für dich wohl auch eher nicht vorstellen kannst. Dass du vielleicht...... dir vielleicht auch etwas wünschst, das Bedeutung hat. Ich weiß, es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, Junge, aber ich glaube, dass du mehr verdient hast. Du hast etwas verdient, dass wirklich etwas bedeutet.

Und vielleicht habe ich ja unrecht. Vielleicht hast du das einfach nur so gesagt. Verdammt, womöglich war es so – aber wenn es _nicht_ so war, wenn dir genau _das_ selbst passiert ist, dann brauchst du mir das nicht zu sagen und ich werde dich auch nicht danach fragen, denn es geht mich nichts an." Er beugt sich vor und faltet die Arme auf dem Tisch. "Aber.... falls dir so etwas passiert ist, dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du deinem Vater nichts davon erzählt hast. Er hatte also nie die Gelegenheit, dir zu sagen, dass du etwas Besseres verdient hast und ich denke mal ...... naja jemand _sollte_ dir das sagen. Denn du _hast_ etwas Besseres verdient, Blaine. Du verdienst so viel Besseres, und ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand dir je einredet, dass dem nicht so ist, ganz gleich wer."

Blaine sagt lange Zeit gar nichts; er sieht nur auf die Tischplatte, wischt sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und ..... du meine Güte, er weint. Burt zuckt zusammen, fragt sich, ob er die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken soll, oder ob er vielleicht einfach gehen soll, denn offensichtlich ist er zu weit gegangen. "Heh", sagt er. "Junge, schau, es tut mir leid, wenn ich ....."

"Nein", sagt Blaine schnell und er hat Mühe, den Blick zu heben. Seine Augen sind groß und nass, aber sein Gesicht wirkt entspannt, dankbar. Als hätte so etwas noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt; als hätte Burt ihm gerade den Tag versüßt. Er wirkt erleichtert, aber doch auch irgendwie verletzlich. "Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich hab nur .....", er schnieft, wischt sich noch einmal über die Augen und lächelt schwach. "Danke Mr Hummel."

Burt lächelt zurück. "Nenn mich Burt, okay?"

"Okay", sagt Blaine mit zittriger Stimme, fast nur ein Flüstern. "Okay."

Burt lässt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück sinken, trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und sieht zu, wie Blaine langsam seine Fassung wiedergewinnt. Und er überlegt, dass Blaines Eltern wirklich Narren sind, wenn sie nicht über diese Dinge mit ihm reden.

 

 

 *** * *** **und hier kommt der Spoiler für 2x16** *** * *  
**

 

 

"Dad?" Kurt klingt ungewohnt zögerlich. Als Burt von seiner Zeitung aufsieht, knetet Kurt seine Hände mit nervös zappeligen Fingern. Aber gleichzeitig lächelt er, ein ehrliches Lächeln, das Burt nicht allzu oft an ihm sieht. "Ich, ähm. Ich muss dir was sagen."

"Schieß los." Burt legt die Zeitung weg und rutscht auf dem Sofa zur Seite, so dass Kurt sich neben ihn setzen kann. Kurt ist total verlegen, schlägt die Beine übereinander, verschränkt die Hände, aber er sieht dabei immer noch verdammt glücklich aus. "Was kann ich für dich tun, Kumpel?"

"Ähm", Kurt errötet und schaut auf seine Hände. "Ich habe ein Duett", sagt er schließlich. "Bei den Regionals. Mit Blaine."

Burts erster Gedanke ist _Also so nennt man das heutzutage_ , aber er hütet sich, es laut auszusprechen. "Gut", sagt er stattdessen. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kurt. Und weißt du, vielleicht bin ich ja voreingenommen, aber ich finde, es war höchste Zeit."

Kurt errötet noch stärker und sieht ihn immer noch nicht an. "Da ist noch was", sagt er und Burt muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen. "Dad, ich .... Blaine und ich, wir ...."

Burt legt seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie ich bereits sagte", wiederholt er, "es wurde höchste Zeit."

"Und ich weiß, wir reden über so etwas nicht oft, aber ich ...", endlich sieht Kurt seinen Vater, mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen und feuerroten Wangen an. "Warte. _Was?_ "

"Ich weiß, du denkst, ich wäre froh, wenn du dich für alle Zeiten von Jungs fernhältst", sagt Burt und drückt seine Schulter. "Aber das ist es nicht, was ich mir für dich wünsche, und das war auch nie der Fall. Verdammt, ich wünsche dir jemanden, mit dem du Händchen halten kannst. Jemanden, mit dem du ...... zum Tanzen gehen kannst. All diese Sachen, über die wir geredet haben – – die wünsche ich mir für dich. Ich möchte nur, dass du sie mit jemandem machst, der .... der es wert ist. Jemand, der dich glücklich macht. Und wenn Blaine dieser Jemand für dich ist, dann .... ", er zuckt die Schultern. "Solange du glücklich bist, ist das das einzige, was für mich zählt."

Kurt muss schlucken; seine Augen werden feucht, aber er lächelt gleichzeitig. "Ich bin glücklich", flüstert er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich bin wirklich, wirklich glücklich, Dad."

"Dann ist ja alles klar", Burt zieht seinen Sohn in seine Arme und Kurt wirft sich an seine Schulter und vergräbt das Gesicht an seinem Hals. "Du hast es verdient, glücklich zu sein, Kurt", flüstert Burt leise in Kurts Haar. "Du verdienst alles, was du kriegen kannst."

"Dad", flüstert Kurt und drückt ihn noch fester.

Er weint immer noch, als er sich aus der Umarmung löst, aber er lächelt auch und Burt kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er seinen Sohn zuletzt so glücklich gesehen hat. "Wir sollten nach den Regionals zusammen essen gehen", sagt Burt. "Wir alle, und Blaine. Um zu feiern, dass ..... ähm. Das Duett und alles. Außer natürlich, Blaine hätte schon andere Pläne mit seinen Leuten; ich meine, wenn sie was anderes vorhaben, dann ist das auch okay, ich dachte nur ...."

"Nein", sagt Kurt schnell. "Das wäre .... ich glaube nicht, dass er schon Pläne hat. Ich werd ihn fragen. Gleich morgen in der Schule."

"Okay", sagt Burt. "Ja, gut. Mach das."

Kurt schaut ihn nachdenklich an und manchmal sieht er Elizabeth so ähnlich, dass es Burt beinahe das Herz bricht. "Dad", sagt er. "Ich .... Danke. Du weißt schon. Für ..... die Gespräche, und .... alles andere."

Burt spürt, wie ihm selbst auch die Tränen kommen; er schließt Kurt noch einmal fest in die Arme, damit er es nicht sieht. "Ich liebe dich, Kurt", sagt er mit bebender Stimme. "Ich liebe dich _so sehr._ "

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Kurt, so leise, dass Burt es fast nicht hören kann, aber es genügt. Es genügt.

*** * * ***

 

Burt hat angenommen, dass Blaines Leute bei den Regionals zumindest irgendwo im Publikum sitzen würden, dass er sie anschließend sehen würde, vielleicht 'hallo' sagen, bevor sie mit Blaine, Kurt und Finn Essen gingen. Aber danach zu urteilen, wie Kurt nach dem Wettbewerb schnurstracks auf ihn zukommt, mit Blaine fest an der Hand, und keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Blick zur Seite wirft, nimmt Burt an, dass er falsch lag. Da sind keine Eltern, die darauf warten, ihrem Sohn zu gratulieren.

Er könnte sich nie vorstellen, einen von Kurts Auftritten zu verpassen, vor allem nicht bei einem Wettkampf, und _ganz besonders_ nicht, wenn er ein Solo hat. Aber er wird kein Wort darüber verlieren. Es geht ihn nichts an.

"Jungs, ihr wart großartig dort oben", sagt er und schlägt Kurt auf die Schulter. Er zögert nur kurz, bevor er es auch bei Blaine macht. "Ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch. Auf euch _beide_."

"Danke, Dad", sagt Kurt lächelnd. Sein Gesicht strahlt nicht ganz so wie vorhin, als er und Blaine zum ersten Mal die Bühne betreten hatten, bevor sie verloren hatten (und bevor diese schreckliche Cheerleader-Trainerin vor den entsetzten Augen seines Sohnes die Frau des Gouverneurs zu Boden gestreckt hatte), aber er sieht glücklicher aus als Burt erwartet hätte.

Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Blaine ihn immer noch anhimmelt, als wäre schon Weihnachten und alle Geschenke wären nur für ihn und Burt fragt sich, ob er sich deswegen Sorgen machen sollte. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das immer noch besser, als wenn Kurt hinter jemandem her wäre, der sich nicht um ihn kümmert. Blaine kümmert sich, sehr sogar und mehr könnte sich Burt für seinen Sohn nicht wünschen. Jemanden, der sich kümmert.

Dann stürmen die New Directions heraus. In einem aufgeregten Durcheinander liegen sie sich in den Armen, und als sie Kurt erblicken, rufen sie ihn sofort zu sich her. Kurt blickt sich nach Blaine um, kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und Blaine lässt seine Hand los. "Na, mach schon, Dummerchen", sagt er wohlwollend. "Geh schon rüber."

Sein Lächeln schwindet erst, als Kurt in dem Meer aus blauen Kleidern verschwindet.

"Ich muss schon sagen", sagt Burt und legt eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter. "Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass ihr wieder punktgleich seid. Es würde mir das Leben viel leichter machen."

"Nein, sie haben es verdient", sagt Blaine und vergräbt die Hände in den Hosentaschen. "Sie waren wirklich großartig."

Burt zuckt die Schultern. "Das wart ihr auch", sagt er. "Und ich meine das so, wie ich es sagte – – diese Duett-Sache? Es hat mir wirklich gefallen. Ihr beide passt gut zusammen."

Blaine sieht ihn kurz an und lächelt hoffnungsvoll. "Glauben Sie wirklich?"

Bevor Burt antworten kann, ruft Mercedes mit lauter Stimme aus der Menge: "Blaine Warbler! Junge, schaff' sofort deinen Hintern hierher. Ich hab dir ein paar Dinge zu sagen."

"Du tust besser, was sie sagt, Junge", murmelt Burt und nutzt den Griff an seiner Schulter, um ihn ein wenig in ihre Richtung zu schieben.

Blaine sieht ihn unsicher an, zieht sein Jackett straff und geht auf die Menge zu. Mercedes zieht ihn sofort in ihre Arme und drückt ihn; Blaine versteift sich für einen Augenblick, aber dann erwidert er ihre Umarmung. Dann löst Rachel sie ab, dann das Tina-Mädchen mit den komischen Haaren, alle reden sie so schnell und begeistert darüber, wie toll das Duett war und dass er und Kurt gut zusammen geklungen haben und dass Puck tatsächlich ein paar _Tränen_ verdrückt hat, und immer wieder schieben sie Kurt und Blaine zueinander hin, bis sie dicht beisammen stehen, umringt von Freunden.

Von allen Momenten ist das ein besonders erinnerungswürdiger.

"Dann sind wir also einverstanden?" fragt Carole von hinten und legt ihr Kinn auf Burts Schulter.

"Das offizielle Urteil steht noch aus. Aber inoffiziell ......"

Carole seufzt, lehnt sich näher an ihn und küsst ihn auf die Wange. "Inoffiziell adoptieren wir Blaine Ende nächster Woche?"

Burt grinst. "Wir wär's, wenn wir ihn für den Anfang erst mal öfter zu Besuch kommen lassen, so lange die Zimmertür offen bleibt und wir rechtzeitig Bescheid wissen, wenn er vorhat, zu übernachten?"

"Damit kann ich leben", sagt Carole und legt von hinten die Arme um ihn. Burt bedeckt lächelnd ihre Hände mit seinen. Denn er ist wirklich damit einverstanden, dass Kurt und Blaine zusammen sind. Sie scheinen wirklich glücklich zu sein. Und sie sind beide gute Jungs; sie verdienen es, glücklich zu sein.

Und er sollte sie bei jeder, sich bietenden Gelegenheit daran erinnern.

*** * * ***

 

Am nächsten Morgen, als Burt herunter in die Küche kommt, sieht er den _World's Greatest Dad_ -Becher auf dem Tisch stehen und er muss lächeln.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
